callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zetsubou No Shima/Quotes
"Tank" Dempsey Nikolai Belinski Takeo Masaki Edward Richtofen Multiple Character Conversations "Tank" Dempsey and Edward Richtofen Dempsey: Hey Richtofen, why don't you tell your pal Maxis to drop us off exactly where we need to be next time? Richtofen: We are dealing with the complexities of the interdimensional time travel across a fracturing universe! It's not exactly easy... Richtofen: Keep a close watch on Takeo. We need him alive before we... we uh... Dempsey: Before we need him dead? Yeah... I know the drill. Been there, done that. Richtofen: I hope your recent trauma hasn't affected you too negatively Dempsey, after all it was all for the best. Dempsey: Trauma? Call it what it was Richtofen. You had us track down another me so we can kill him off. Richtofen: I told you before Dempsey. It is essential that we remove all fragments of our other selves. Dempsey: Yeah, yeah yeah... Their continued existence could still lead to the destruction of the Earth and the collapse of the universe. Richtofen: Do you trust me yet, Dempsey? Dempsey: After everything that's happened and the way you seem to be the one in charge of bouncing us around, I don't see how I've got a lot of choice. "Tank" Dempsey and Nikolai Belinski Dempsey: So Nikolai, I hear you say something a while ago about going back to your family? Nikolai: I think you are mistaken. Perhaps confused. Dempsey: So, about your wives. How many do you have, or you're just claiming victories you've never had? Nikolai: I do not wish to discuss this matter any further. We have mission. Nikolai: You appear closer to Richtofen than I have seen before. Do you really consider him an ally? Dempsey: Look, he knows a whole lot more about this craziness than the rest of us. I think he really does have a plan. Nikolai: I am still unsure of the German's motives, for all his talk of making things right. There is still madness in his eyes. Dempsey: Maybe that madness is what we need right now. Dempsey: Tell me, Nikolai. Do you think you could do it? Kill your other self if it meant would put things right? Nikolai: I would never give up without fight. This I know deep in my heart. Takeo Masaki and "Tank" Dempsey Takeo: Are you beginning to see the method in Richtofen's madness? You, who were once a sworn enemy? Dempsey: The German's the least scary thing around here. Besides, we're all in this together. We need each other. Takeo: You seem all reflective these days. Perhaps you are not the head-strong Dempsey you once were. Dempsey: I think you're reading too much into things, Tak. I'm just tired after that swim. Dempsey: So, you sure you're up to the task ahead, Tak? Takeo: We are not certain what lies ahead. My path may be different from yours. Dempsey: I'm just sayin', Tak. If you have to do what I had to do, you may not find it...easy. Takeo: Your concern is as appreciated as it is unexpected, Dempsey. Takeo: Aside from your ramblings in heat of battle, you seem to be more peace, Dempsey. Dempsey: What can I tell ya. Seeing how you check out is a hell of a way to get perspective. Edward Richtofen and Nikolai Belinski Richtofen: When the time comes, Takeo will do what need to be done. He always does. Nikolai: So, here we are again, out to extinguish another flame that you say stands between us and peace. Nikolai: The others seen to believe in your madness, Richtofen. I have yet to see proof that you're not leading us down a dark path. Richtofen: Make no mistake, Nikolai. The path ahead is very dark. I have never protected otherwise. Nikolai: You have spoken of how Element 115 corrupts our minds, our memories. Richtofen: It is an inevitable side-effect of our travels. I'm surprised you're not used to it right now. Nikolai: If 115 really does corrupt our thoughts, what does that say about you, Richtofen? You have been exposed more than any of us. Richtofen: It is a burden that I am willing, no, destined to bear. Richtofen: '''Do you trust me yet, Nikolai? '''Nikolai: We have followed you this far, but where we are going? I'm not sure. I will deal with future when it comes. Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen Takeo: When you talk of our mission, you refer only to the test subject. Are you afraid to say his name? Richtofen: '''Believe me, Takeo. It is far better to let go of personal attachments. They will bring you only heartache. '''Takeo: I fear denying Dempsey the chance to understand himself, may have consequences. Richtofen: Even had he been conscience before his death, I do not believe that Dempsey had any great knowledge to impart. Takeo: You promised that you would deliver a message from the Emperor, Richtofen. I can wait no longer. Richtofen: I will keep my promise. You will have the Emperor's message before the sun rises on this island. Takeo: How will my path differ from that of the American? Will I too confront my own mortality? Richtofen: We will cross that bridge when we come to it, Takeo. Even I am not sure how events will play out. Richtofen: Do you trust me yet, Takeo? Takeo: You have promised me answers. I have to believe you will stay true to your word. Takeo Masaki and Nikolai Belinski Takeo: You and the German who were once sworn enemies, Nikolai. Are you beginning to see his goals, as though they are your own? Nikolai: Ours isn't alliance of convenience, Takeo. I still despise the German did every fiber of my being. Takeo: You must a strong reason to dislike the German. I sense a longing in your soul, a longing for something beyond your reach. Nikolai: I may have dreams, Takeo, but I know they are not reality. My life is only wore, it is all I know. Nikolai: Do not question me any further, Takeo. My thoughts and my past are mine, and mine alone. Takeo: '''I have little interest in your secrets, Nikolai. Unless they are the kind that put our alliance at risk. '''Takeo: And when that day comes, what kind of man will you be, Nikolai? '''Nikolai: '''I will fight until there are no more battles to be won. '''Nikolai: '''When all this madness ends, I will still be the man I always was: a loyal servant of Mother Russia. '''Takeo: '''Richtofen may have confident in his plans, but none of us can truly know the nature of our own destiny, Nikolai. Category:Zombies Mode Quotes